


I Have To Fix It

by CassieSalvatore_Hale



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ask forgiveness, I cuss, I will add more as I go, I will add more characters, I will add more fandoms, I've finally given in, Language, This has been bugging me for several days, i say fuck a lot, like a lot, not permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieSalvatore_Hale/pseuds/CassieSalvatore_Hale
Summary: Caitlin 'Cassie' Nicole Mitchell is 20 years old. In a little over two months, she'll FINALLY be 21. She's happily engaged to her girlfriend of 7 years, and she's doing well in college. But things have been bothering her for YEARS and she can't take it anymore. She wants to visit the places she knows by heart, save the people she loves, but...all magic comes with a price. What is she willing to give to finally have her deepest, darkest, wish granted? Her very soul





	I Have To Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags, this has been bothering me for a few days (Probably about 3) so I give. I started watching movies at a very young age and as I got older and rewatched movies, I grew more attached to characters and...I just...There are movies, books, TV Shows and...I want to fix things. I NEED to fix things. This is the only way I can. I am not sorry

The dirt underneath my feet is rough. The metal in my hands is freezing. My hands are dirty from the dirt I had dug up. Terror fights with determination inside me. My chest shakes from the cold seeping through my jeans and jacket. It's 42° according to the weather app on my phone, and it's November. It's fucking cold and this may be the dumbest thing I've ever done...It may also be the last thing I ever do. I kneel, getting even more dirt on my jeans. I place the metal box in the 3-inch hole I'd made in the center of the road. By the time I stand back up, the box covered, there is a woman standing in front of me. Her eyes are the color of blood.

My heart beats faster, threatening a heart attack at the fresh onslaught of terror flooding me. She smiles, and it's sickly sweet, screaming danger even to me. I force my knees to lock, not willing to give any ground.

"And what would you like, dear? Eternal youth?" Her voice matches her smile; falsely kind and sickly sweet. I shake my head no in answer to her question., not trusting my voice. I'm certain she knows. "Money?" I hesitate, mind flashing to my father, my fiance. The woman's smile turns predatory for a moment. She thinks she has me, but when I steel myself and shake my head again, she narrows her eyes. "Love?" Her voice is a sneer.

I laugh, unable to keep the near hysterical sound from coming out. I lift my left hand to proudly show the ring.

"Been together over seven years." My voice is remarkably steady. The woman sneers at me. Evidently, her patience is running thin.

"What do you want then?" she asks and it's clear that all pretenses of being nice are now gone. I look down, my mind running a mile a minute, flashes of people, death. My heart aches and I breathe in sharply. When I look back up, my eyes are glistening.

"I want the ability to hop between universes. I want to be able to survive in those universes," I say, my voice steady despite the ache. The woman stares at me before she starts laughing. It's not a cackle, it's a straight up, full-body laugh, and there is a tinge of mocking to it. When she's finally done laughing, she looks at me.

"We can't  _grant powers_ sweetheart," The sweetheart is mocking and the disappointment I feel is nearly crushing. I truly thought this would be it. I'd finally be able to do what I had longed to do for years...but of course not. Demons are real, but they can't do something like that.

"Oh" My voice is hollow, and a numbness is creeping through me, pushing out the disappointment. The last time I'd felt this numbness, I had just been told my mother was dead and I had immediately squashed it, refused to feel it...but I welcome it now. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." I don't bother digging up the metal box, just leaving it there and walking away. The demon doesn't even try to stop me. 

* * *

Around 1 o'clock in the morning, I am getting ready to crawl into my bed. I'm wearing plaid pajama pants and a lavender t-shirt that has Grumpy, from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, on it. My 8-9-year-old cat, Abby, and my 6-7-month-old kitten, Aslan, are both on the bed. Aslan is purring like a motor, he's been loud as fuck since my fiance first got him for me. Abby is meowing. They have full food, and water, and their litter-box is, surprisingly, clean.  This tells me that they both want attention, though it's possible Abby is just trying to convince me that I should get rid of Aslan. She hates him because he's a kitten, and kittens can be hyper and playful, which he is very frequently. I climb into the bed, shivering at the freezing bed and room. I cover myself with a thick blanket, then put a thinner one on top. I roll onto my stomach, shoving my face into my pillow. I feel Abby curl up on my right side, pressed into my calf. Aslan curls up on my left, in almost the exact same spot. If I don't want them to get up, which I don't, the fuckers are heaters, I can't move. I sigh softly and close my eyes. Soon, I'm falling asleep. 

* * *

I wake up feeling oddly disoriented. I cannot feel either of my cats pressing into my legs, the bed is softer than it's ever been, and my alarm didn't wake me. I blink my eyes blearily, groggy, and still wanting to sleep, before closing them again. I reach over to my bedside table, to grab my phone to check the time but my hand falls straight down as if I've missed the bedside table. I frown and pull my face out of the pillow, forcing my eyes open. Instead of seeing my bedside table and my bedroom door, I see red walls. I quickly roll onto my back and sit up, confusion causing me to near panic.

"Hello, Caitlin," a velvet voice whispers and my eyes snap to the figure standing at the end of the bed that  _is not mine_. He is tall, his hair is medium length, and even in the darkness, I can see that his eyes are fucking  _blue_. If I wasn't freaking out from being in a place I don't recognize, I'd allow myself to drool over how sexy he looks and how  _blue_ his eyes are. However, since I am, in fact, in a place I don't recognize, I stuff that into the back of my mind for later and instead focus. He knows my  _name_ and it's not the one I go by. I have to fight off a scowl at hearing the name after so long of getting everyone in college to call me Cassie. The man smirks as if he knows what I'm thinking.

"Where am I?" I ask. The man seems surprised. _Why?_

"Not 'who are you?'" he asks and _oh...that's why_. I frown.

"Why does it matter who you are? I'm not in a horror movie. I want to know where I am, it's the most important thing besides if I can  _leave,_ " I answer and the man smirks.

"You're at one of the many houses I stay in when I'm topside," the man replies.  _To_ _pside? Wait, is he...?_ My eyes widen and I stare at him, literally biting my tongue to prevent my brain to mouth filter from malfunctioning like it always does.

"What do you want with me?" I ask, making  _damn_ sure that my voice has no hostility in it, no pun intended. The 'man' smirks dangerously, predatorily. Chills go down my spine.

"Why, I want to grant your deepest, darkest, desire," he says and he's completely thrown me for a loop.

" _What?_ " I blurt, my eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"You summoned a Cross Roads Demon earlier, but she couldn't give you what you asked for. I can," he says patiently. Hope is rising in my chest but I shove it down, allowing suspicion to take over, even though I desperately want to beg him to.

"Why? As desperate as I am for this, I still want to know why. What do you get out of helping me?" I ask, silently hoping that asking won't ruin my chances. I'm surprised when his smirk turns into a dark grin.

"Why, I get your soul, of course. My demons can't grant you what you ask, but I can. In return, I get your soul." His blue eyes are practically glittering. For whatever reason, my soul is something he _wants_. He walks around the bed, sitting on the edge, _very_  close to me.

"So you'd...you'd give me the ability to hop between universes?" I ask, wanting to clarify.

"And give your body the ability to adapt to those universes. You wouldn't always be human, if ever. Your body would change, adapt to the universe you are in. If you're in a universe where you are required to be a werewolf to accomplish what you want, then you will _change_. If you need to be a witch, a vampire, a simple human, or an enhanced individual, your body will change during the trip. You won't even notice," he says. The hope I'd tried squashing is steadily rising and I can't suppress it. It's threatening to overwhelm me. "And after you're done, once your satisfied with whatever it is you wish to do with this ability, I will take your soul." My eyes widen.

"I thought I got ten years?" He smirks again.

"I don't want to put a time limit on this. I don't know how long you are going to go through this, how long it'll take. Ten years may not be long enough. And if you finish under ten years, then you accomplished what you set out to do. Isn't that enough?" The look in his eyes is almost hungry, causing me to shiver, but I nod.

"Y-yes, it is. Deal," I say before I can think too much about it. He grins wickedly and leans in close, his lips nearly brushing mine. He cups my face.

"It's a deal," he whispers before firmly pressing his lips to mine. I can _feel_  the contract sealing with the kiss.


End file.
